


Gracioso

by eminahinata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, lo que hacía el amor. Y la torpeza de Merlín. Slash. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracioso

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Gracioso  
> Autor: eminahinata  
> Fandom: Merlín  
> Palabras: 499  
> Pareja: Arthur/Merlín: insinuación Lancelot/Merlín  
> Advertencia: Slash.  
> Disclaimer: Merlín y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La serie de televisión es propiedad de BBC y un montón de guionistas más. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fuera mía, bueno, Lancelot no hubiera muerto (dos veces) y se quedaría con Gwen mientras Arthur se quedaría con Merlín. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!  
> Resumen: Oh, lo que hacía el amor. Y la torpeza de Merlín. Slash. Drabble.

Bueno, la cosa es que era gracioso.

No, en serio, gracioso. O al menos lo era para los caballeros bajo el mando del joven príncipe de Camelot. Y el resto de los habitantes de dicho reino.

La cosa era la relación odio/amor/amistad/y demás que el joven príncipe y su sirviente mantenían. Los caballeros eran fieles testigos de ello. Lo que era gracioso, porque todos llegaban a la conclusión de que parecían un viejo matrimonio. Incluso el rey Uther había suspirado resignado y pedido al cielo por paciencia extra, mientras Gaius reía suavemente y Morgana no dejaba de sonreír, así, de altanera y recordarle ‘se los dije’. Lo que era gracioso. No, de verdad.

Por lo que el actual entretenimiento de los caballeros, que incluso dejaron de hacer su entrenamiento, fue cuando el ingenuo y noble Lancelot se acerco hasta donde estaba el siempre torpe Merlín con una pequeña montaña de armas en sus brazos, con la simple intención de ayudar a su amigo y hacer una pequeña charla. Arthur lo había visto, por supuesto, y como gran idiota y arrogante que era, oh, no dejaría que le quitaran lo que era suyo. Así, suyo.

Sir León fue el primero en detener su entrenamiento para seguir con la vista la figura iracunda de su príncipe, por lo que de esta forma podría estar al pendiente de la situación y entrar cuando fuera necesario. Entiéndase cuando Arthur se hartara y quisiera cortarle el cuello al pobre Lancelot, tan noble como siempre.

Los que estaban cerca contuvieron el aliento, expectantes, y los caballeros que se encontraban un poco más lejos empezaron a hacer sus apuestas. Todos vieron como el joven príncipe se acerco hasta estar el frente de los dos incautos, que al verse abordados, voltearon a verlo con los rostros sorprendidos. Lancelot pronto cayó en la cuenta, vieron los caballeros, por lo que en un movimiento sutil (ni tanto) dio un paso para estar un poco más alejado de Merlín y en una distancia que no se considerara íntima. En ningún sentido de la palabra.

Los escuderos de los caballeros contuvieron un escalofrió cuando la mirada de hielo de Arthur se poso en Lancelot, que sonrió nervioso en respuesta, antes de pasar hacia su sirviente, que parecía confundido por la escena que montaban. El joven John, escudero de Sir León, negó con la cabeza al saber que su despistado amigo no caía en la cuenta. Con lo inteligente que era, en realidad era muy torpe cuando se trataba de su persona, pensó con cierta burla el joven John.

Y eso era lo gracioso de siempre. Que el pobre de Merlín no se enteraba de lo que hacía pasar al joven príncipe de Camelot. Pero no era del todo malo. Muchos ya habían ganado apuestas por ello y el resto sólo esperaba que, aquellos idiotas que se acercaban de más al joven sirviente, sobrevivieran a la ira del joven príncipe.

Oh, lo que hacía el amor.

Y la torpeza de Merlín.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!


End file.
